les 5 sens plus 1
by purring-cat
Summary: que se passerait-il si Isaac devait se retrouver seul avec un Peter très très ... Hale ?
1. Chapitre 1 : gentillesse

**l'union Peter/Isaac m'a toujours beaucoup plu ...**

 *** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

C'était triste à supporter … Vivre aux crochets de quelqu'un, ce n'est jamais facile.

Alors vivre aux crochets de quelqu'un qui risque de vous mettre dehors n'importe quand, juste sous l'effet de la colère ou de l'énervement, ça à de quoi inquiéter Isaac, ça a de quoi beaucoup l'inquiéter même.

Cela fait 3 semaines qu'Isaac se démène pour être, ne serait-ce juste apprécié par Derek. Mais rien n'y fais, celui-ci regrette chaque instant d'avoir fait de Lahey son béta.

Parce que pour Derek, cela voulais dire être responsable de lui. Même s'il l'affectionne pas vraiment Isaac, s'il devait mourir par sa faute, il s'en voudrait quand même. Un petit peu ...

Alors c'est pourquoi il à décidé bien malgré lui d'héberger Isaac chez lui, dans son loft. Étant clairement sans famille il ne pouvais en être autrement.

Au petit matin, comme prit d'un élan de courage, Isaac décida de préparer le petit déjeuné pour son alpha qui, malgré sa froideur déconcertante, reste l'un des hommes qu'Isaac ne peut qu'aimé et respecté, parce que pour lui même si Derek était d'un naturel grognon il était bon.

L'homme loup grognon devait dormir à point fermé, il n'est que 6h47 quand le jeune béta décide de ce mettre à l'œuvre dans le secret et la discrétion la plus totale.

Il fallait du courage et de l'audace pour oser manigancer dans le dos de son alpha, mais, pour se donné bonne conscience, il se dit que c'était pour une bonne cause.

Il a mis du cœur à l'ouvrage, c'était presque beau à voir … Oui, s'il n'avais pas tout fait tomber en apportant le plateau à la table, ça aurait été beau.

Le dit plateau étant constitué de :- café - des toast grillés au beurre;- des couverts ( bruyant dans leurs chute…)

enfin bref ! Tout un petit déjeuné réduit à néant. Un bonne demi-heure réduit en cendre dans un tonnerre de bruit fracassant durement le sol.

Les oreilles lupines de ce dernier avait souffert, mais il sais que Derek devait être furieux à l'étage. Isaac pouvais déjà voir ça tête de louveteau accroché au dessus de la cheminée de Derek, si seulement il en avait une ... Les oreilles de loup-garou au réveil, il n'y a rien de plus sensible.

Il se pressa de tout nettoyer, presque la larme à l'œil submergé par la peur d'être mis à la porte.

À son plus grand étonnement, aucun bruit indiquant un Derek énervé n'était à déclarer.

Il avait eu le temps de tout nettoyer, de jeter le bol, d'épongé le café répandu sur le sol, de mettre les couverts dans l'évier …

toujours aucun signe de vie de Hale. Il se hâta à monté voir si le dit Derek était bien présent dans sa chambre … Mais sa serait une horrible maladresse de sa part si Derek était effectivement dans sa chambre. Il l'aurait étriper. Donc, après avoir judicieusement pesé le pour et le contre, il se dit qu'il devait simplement dormir profondément.

Midi. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Derek ne dépasse jamais les 10h. Finalement déterminé à savoir si oui ou non, son alpha était présent, Isaac gravis une à une les marches de l'escalier. Il avait patienté pas moins de 3 heures avant de se décidé à jeté un œil à la chambre de Derek … Une patience incroyable et, pendant ce laps de temps, il c'est imaginé un tas d'hypothèse sur sa rencontre avec la chambre de Hale.

Peut être était-il pas las. Peut être dormait-il encore … Peut-être l'attendait-il pour l'assassiner… ou alors il avait été kidnappé dans la nuit …

Mais quand il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, la porte était ouverte. Le lit parfaitement bordé et la chambre parfaitement rangé.

C'est juste une feuille blanche plié en deux qui attira l'attention de Lahey. Ça ne pouvait qu'être pour lui ! étant le seul colocataire ...

Il la saisit et, l'ouvre avec un peu d'appréhension en découvrant son contenu.

« Isaac. Si j'apprends que t'as mis les pieds dans ma chambre je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Je suis partit avec Scott et Stiles faire des choses qui ne te regardent absolument pas. Peter devrait passer. »

Ouahou. Quelle touchante attention ! Derek prévenir quelqu'un de son absence ? Quel progrès ! Mais ce n'était pas la plus importante préoccupation d'Isaac du moment. Peter allais passer. Peter Hale. Le psychopathe … Il ne savais pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer de cette nouvelle. Dans un sens Peter est un fou sauvage mais de l'autre, Derek n'aurait pas laissé Isaac seul s'il avait eu des doutes sur sa sécurité. Alors soit, Peter allais passer.


	2. Chapter 2 : cauchemars

Mais nous ignorions une chose sur Isaac. Une chose très importante … Car même Derek n'en savais rien. Même son alpha n'entendais rien. L'homme qui dois avoir l'ouïe la plus fine de tout le comté, n'avais rien remarquer.

Isaac faisait des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits … à chaque fois que le pauvre homme touchait le sommeil profond, un cauchemars horrible venait le hanter, et pas des moindres, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il revenais à lui, c'était dans un état déplorable. Ou il se réveillais en hurlant, ou par manqué de s'asphyxier, ou encore en se faisant lui même dut mal … Bref chaque nuit Isaac sortait du loft, prenant à chaque fois garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit en marchant. À ne pas trop faire de bruit en ouvrant la porte. À ne pas faire trop de bruit en fermant las porte et en quittant l'immeuble.

Une fois dehors, il se cale sur la plage arrière de la camaro noire de Derek lui même. De toute façon c'était le seul endroit ou il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre par un caprice météorologique.

Alors pourquoi Derek n'a jamais sentit l'odeur d'Isaac sur les sièges ? Eh bien simplement parce que Derek avait l'odeur de Lahey imprégné dans ses cavités nasales ( sans doute à force de l'avoir dans les pattes ...), et bien sur dans sa voiture, celle-ci passais donc inaperçu.

Isaac était fatigué, mais ne le montrait pas. Il avait peur, mais daignait rester dans le silence.

Peur de quoi ?

D'un jour être seul. Le départ précipité de Derek avait fait sombrer Isaac dans une profonde solitude, il commençait à nouveau ses crises de panique, et réussissait à se calmer tout seul. Il endurait tout tout seul, depuis bien longtemps. C'était presque une habitude, et cette idée le répugnait.

Alors en fin de compte, même si Peter est un tueur, un psychopathe imbu de sa personne, un manipulateur et un sauvage aux yeux d'Isaac, c'était toujours mieux que d'être seul.

Depuis la disparition de Derek dans la vie de celui-ci, il dormais sur le sofa.

Ses cauchemars devenant de plus en plus «vrai », de plus en plus ravageur sur l'état physique comme émotionnelle du jeune loup, qu'il finit pas penser être totalement taré.

Se réveiller avec les bras lacéré par ses propres griffes, ce n'était pas être en bonne santé mental d'après lui.

Pourtant son cauchemars n'est pas si horrible que ça. ( oui parce qu'il fait toujours le même, avec plus ou moins d'intensité ...) Mais aux yeux d'Isaac, c'était le pire de tous.

Il rêve d'une nuit calme est clair. Il y a toute sa famille, même des personnes qu'il n'a jamais connu … Son père est las aussi.

Il se baladent tous dans la foret. Près du Nemeton. Et puis, Isaac se transforme, les tues tous un par un … En finissant par sa mère, qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois sur une vielle photo poussiéreuse. Mais dans son rêve, il avait l'impression qu'elle a toujours été à ses côtés.

Ce qui le rendais malade, c'était de trouver de la satisfaction à les massacrer. Il aimais ça et en redemandais presque. Il n'avais plus aucun état d'âme. La peur qu'il voyait différait d'une personne à l'autre et, plus il lisais la détresse dans les yeux de ses proches, plus c'était jouissif pour lui de leurs ôter la vie.

C'était la plus grande peur d'Isaac. Perdre son sang froid et s'en prendre à des personnes qu'il aime.

Alors chaque nuit, il se battais avec son côté obscure. La face qu'il sais être réelle, mais au combien il la haïssait. Au combien il aimerais qu'elle n'existe pas … Mais la lune est las pour le lui rappeler.

Ce jeune homme tourmenté, perdu, seul est désorienté n'avais jamais rien demandé à personne.

La vie est parfois cruelle. Injuste et difficile. Parfois même insurmontable.

Il passais ses journées à essayer de trouver une solution, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas possible d'avoir une vie telle que la sienne. Et la solitude n'arrangeait rien.

Si Derek le voyait, la, maintenant, il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il avait le tour des yeux violet, virant au noir, par des nuits de sommeil incomplète.

Il avait maigrit.

Il avait les cheveux bien trop long … ce n'était plus le Isaac que tout le monde connaissait.

Par la faute de ses tourments, le jeune homme adorable aux regard de chiot c'était transformé en un personnage troublé, presque incapable de discerner ses rêves de la réalité … Ceux qu'il craignait le plus allais fatidiquement arrivé.

Il ne voulais même plus sortir dehors, par peur de devenir son propre cauchemars.

La veille de la pleine lune, Isaac était à peu près lucide. Il était un des rares se son espèce à se contrôler aussi bien. Mais fatigué et éreinté comme il est, il se doute de rester très longtemps sous contrôle.

Quand sa cogitation commençait à l'énervé, quand il était près à foutre le camps pour arracher la gorge à quelqu'un, comme disais si bien Derek … Quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte du loft et entra le plus naturellement qu'il puisse lui être possible.

«Isaac? »


	3. Chapter 3 : boule de fringues

C'était avec grande surprise que Peter découvrit Isaac. Bien sur, son chère neuve lui avait explicitement dit que le jeune Lahey était ici … Donc le plus âgé avait accepté sans bronché, sans doute aillant une idée derrière la tête ! qui sais ...

Mais il ne se doutais sans doute pas de retrouver celui-ci dans un tel état. Mais c'est toujours en étant Peter, c'est à dire fidèle à lui même, qu'il l'interroge.

« eh bien … non en fait tu sais quoi ? Je ne veut même pas le savoir. »

il enleva son haut, mettant tout en boule et balançant ça comme s'il tenais la mort entre ses mains.

Tendis qu'il déambulait fièrement torse nu, Isaac n'avais pas bougé une boucle sur le canapé, comme pétrifié par on ne sais quoi. C'est à peine s'il se donnais le droit de respirer … Et ça, Hale s'en était rendu compte.

Il mâchait activement une barre de céréale et avec un regard pleins de promesses d'emmerdements que l'aîné se dirigea nonchalamment vers sa victime du jour.

Il s'assit brutalement assis sur le canapé près de Lahey, le faisant frémir de surprise et sans doute de peur.

« je ne vais pas te bouffer ! J'ai dit à Derek qu'il te retrouverais tout entier. »

Il avait balancé ses paroles dans la figure d'Isaac avec une telle indifférence, que celui-ci en avait des sueurs froide.

Ce qui gênait Isaac, la, maintenant, c'était sa proximité beaucoup trop intime avec se cereal killer, psychopathe et d'un naturel inquiétant. Son odeur à la fois sucré et acide était trop proche des narines sensible du jeune loup. Il pouvais sentir la respiration calme et posé de celui-ci, et ça le calmais en même temps. Le regard gris bleuté du plus vieux ne quittais pas Isaac, voulant sans doute l'analyser en profondeur.

Mais comme il l'avait pensée quelques jours avant, Peter était mieux que la solitude. Mais ce n'était pas le top du top, allais t-il être sur la défensif tout le long du séjour de l'ex alpha ? il espérait que non mais n'en était pas persuadé.

Maintenant il allais sentir une présence, une âme allais partager sa vie et sa c'était ceux qu'il comptait le plus.

Isaac était calmé, ses pensées de réconfort l'avais un peu requinqué, et ça allais à l'encontre de ce que voulais Peter. Lui voulais l'effrayé un peu, histoire de s'amuser ! Cela lui était égale après tout, il avait promis à Derek de lui rendre Isaac en entier, pas qu'il allais le laisser tranquille !

Étant un peu déçu, il décala du canapé et alla prendre une douche, histoire de reprendre du poil de la bête.

Isaac était pour lui une pelote de laine trop emmêlé pour espérer en tirer quelques choses.

Isaac, toujours dans le même état ( physiquement ), décida aussi d'allée prendre une douche, une fois le loup sortit. Douche qui n'a pas vu la frimousse du jeune lycan depuis belle lurette ! Et il savais que Peter l'avais senti, d'où son abstinence à l'approcher de trop près, au début … Et donc ça l'a mis mal à l'aise … Mais l'épisode du canapé lui fit pensée que finalement les mauvaises odeurs n'avaient pas raison de Peter, dommage.

Pendant que l'autre ex-alpha prenais le plus d'eau chaude possible, Isaac, décidé à se reprendre en main pour impressionner Hale, il enleva sa couche de fringue crasseuse et enfila une serviette en coton respirant le propre autour de sa taille devenu fine.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier en spirale et déposa sa boule de vêtements non loin de la porte de la douche et alla à la cuisine, mangé quelques choses de gras pour se redonner du volume.

Après une bonne demi-heure à manger de tout et n'importe quoi, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

Isaac était toujours en bas et pourtant, Peter semblait croire qu'il était en haut …

« tient rend-toi utile un peu et ... »

il ouvrit la porte, vêtu de la même manière que Lahey, il fut un soupçon déstabilisé à la vue du tas de fringue sentant trop fort Isaac … Voilà une tromperie bien odieuse.

Un demi sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il descendit les marches en trombe.

"Ah tient t'es las ... Je pensais que tu étais ... "

il montra du doigt l'étage …

« et puis laisse tombé. »

la vue que lui offrait le jeune homme boucle d'or l'avais coupé dans son élan sarcastique, étrange.


	4. Chapter 4 : la faute d'Isaac

**Le chapitre est assez court je vous l'accorde mais je posterais un chapitre tout les deux jours à peu près, peut être moins ! Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire en tenant bon ;) Encore une fois les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos pensées sur cette fiction ;)**

* * *

« je me demande si … La vieillesse me jouerais des tours ... »

il avait murmuré en oubliant les capacités auditives du jeune béta, qui était un peu … Perdu face à la réaction de son aîné.

Mais il oublie vite cet incident jugé inintéressant et regarda par l'énorme fenêtre qui surplombait tout l'espace à vivre.

Nuit. Il faisait nuit. Il se rappela alors que cette nuit, il allais dormir, cauchemarder et peut être même avoir une crise de panique, comme toutes les nuits … Il redoutait le sommeil.

S'il a fait tant d'efforts pour tenir Derek à l'écart de ses problèmes, ce n'est pas pour se faire découvrir par son oncle. Il a donc décidé sans trop se poser de questions, de dormir dehors.

«Isaac? »

Le plus vieux vain sortit Lahey de son état psychotique … et heureusement pour lui parce décidément le jeune loup avait des idées bien noire.

Il quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers Peter, occupé à la cuisine.

« aide moi. »

Isaac était appuyé contre la poutre qui dissociait la cuisine du reste du loft et c'est dubitatif qu'il dévisagea l'ex alpha.

« tu veux … Que je t'aide pour quoi ? »

Hale lâcha le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains, s'essuya les mains et se dirigea, torchon à l'épaule, vers Isaac. Il venait de transformé un gros steak en steak haché bien ovale. A la main. Normal.

« je ne suis pas Derek. Ici, tu vas m'aider à faire à mangé. Je ne suis pas ta nounou tu dois faire ta part des choses. »

Isaac fit alors ce qu'il savais faire de mieux, c'est super yeux de chiot battu et malheureux.

Peter sentais une chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre, pour le plus grand étonnement des deux hommes. Il se retourna, extrêmement perturbé et mal à l'aise.

Isaac, sans doute aussi surprit que Pet', suivit les indications sans bronché de son aîné.

Un steak haché avec des pâtes avait demandé près d'une heure de préparation. Ou même un peu plus ...

Comment cela est-il possible ?

Eh bien … lorsque Isaac se penche pour attraper le sel qui était logé dans le fin fond du placard le plus bas, cela réveilla chez Peter des instinct sexuel bien visible. Et il commençait, serte malgré lui, à être légèrement à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

Et bien sur, l'odeur de désir qui émanait de Hale ne pouvais pas échappé au sens de Isaac, ce qui lui fit perdre pieds une petite seconde.

Étant mal à l'aise face à la situation délicate dans laquelle il venait de plongé involontairement, il hésita entre deux options:- se redresser et lui faire face ? Ou encore attendre, dans une positon à la limite de l'offrande, souffrant de multiples crampes et ne pouvais gaîté ses arrières.

Il opta pour la seconde. Surprenant ? Je ne crois pas. Il avait simplement trop peur de découvrir un Peter voulant lui faire l'amour sauvagement jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive. Il n'était émotionnellement et physiquement pas près pour ça.

Du côté de Peter, ses pensées allaient dans un tout autre sens. Au dépourvus du pauvre Isaac il faut dire …

Oui, parce que en ce moment même, oncle Peter avait des envies de chaires fraîches. Bien sur qu'il aurait put enfouir toutes ses envies carnassières dans un coin reculé de sa cervelle de loup psychopathe mais … Il fit la moue et pour se donner bonne conscience ce dit qu'Isaac était le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

Et tout ce passa très vite … Ou … Plutôt très très vite.


	5. Chapter 5 : plaisir et inquiétude

**COMME le précédent chapitre c'était un peu brutalement arrêté, j'ai décidé de poster rapidement le chapitre suivant ! et voilà chose faite, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et continuez à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

* * *

Isaac était pour ainsi dire, loin de s'imaginer se faire prendre par Peter dans la cuisine.

Alors le jeune loup bouche d'or se dit que dans cette situation son regard de chiot n'allais pas être d'une grande utilité.

Le sel qu'il tenais jusqu'à lors ne tarda par à se faire la malle, ne tenant plus dans la main tremblante et moite du petit loup.

Du désir. Voilà ce qu'il manquait à Isaac. Même si Pet' n'était pas le plus beau, le plus gentil et le plus doux aux yeux d'Isaac, il se défendait plutôt bien.

Au lieu de repousser ses avances, il se fit violence et accepta de se faire porter jusque sur le plan de travail ou, le froid du marbre lui mordit les fesses.

Peter l'agrippait par les hanches, enfouissant son visage dans le cou fin et accueillant du plus jeune. Il pouvais sentir l'odeur alléchante du lycan, déjà débordant d'envies. Il ne fallait pas grand choses pour faire oublier les tracas du jeune Lahey !

Ne perdant pas de temps avec les vêtements, il les arrachas d'un coup de griffes, s'occupant d'Isaac par étape, doucement, pour le faire tout aussi doucement succomber à la tentation, il mourrait d'envie de voir le visage du blondinet sous l'effort physique et voulais le dévorer tout entier, las, maintenant.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il tenu bon jusqu'à la fin, ayant bien l'intention de profiter de chaque coup de rein, de chaque caresses, de chaque coup de langue, de chaque monté de chaleur qui le fit à chaque fois grogner, gémir de plaisir.

Peter était celui qui s'abandonna en premier, dans un long râle roque et éraillé, suivit de très près par Lahey.

Bref ils étaient éreinté, crevé. Bref ils avaient tout sauf envie de manger un plat de pâtes. Bref, leurs idées de grande cuisine allait être reporté … Et alors Isaac comprit qu'il allais le regretter.

Il n'osait même plus croiser son regard, le plaisir qu'il l'avais rendu complètement fou il y a quelques minutes avait laissé place à une gêne extrême et ses joues devinrent rouge écarlate sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire.

Cela amusait grandement Peter, qui ne semblait pas perturbé pour moins du monde, il avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin, qui ne laissait personne indifférents, il faut dire que chez les Hale, le charisme se transmettait de génération en génération.

Pour le jeune loup, il devait vite quitter ce loft. Cette ville. Ce pays.

Et surtout quitter Peter !

Quoi ? N'avait-il pas prit le taureau par les cornes ? C'était de sa faute ! Il avait tenté le diable, diable insatiable nommé Peter.

Il commençait à paniquer, à respirer fort, à avoir des vertiges, quoi ? Une crise ? Maintenant ? Vraiment ?

Il tenta de se calmer comme il le put, n'oubliant pas le regard pesant qu'il y avait sur lui.

La bouche entrouverte, il tenta d'amener l'air jusqu'à ses poumons, air qui avait beaucoup de mal à y parvenir. Il suffoquait, il était trop tôt pour se genre d'exercice. Faire l'amour comme il l'avait fait était trop épuisant pour qu'il en sorte indemne. Une part de lui le savais pas la tentation à toujours le dessus sur les craintes.

Oui, il le regrettait déjà.

Ouest-ce qui a bien put lui faire croire qu'il allais bien ?! Non il n'allais pas bien ! Pas bien dut tout ! Il était fragile, affaiblit par des nuits entières à se battre avec ses démons. Il avait perdu la tête, et Peter le lui a fait oublié, le temps d'une heure.

Et cela à suffit à déstabiliser tout son être : Il était de nouveau perdu, torturer. poursuivit par son malheur, par sa peur constante d'être seul et abandonné, être oublié et enterrer comme une vulgaire preuve à faire disparaître.

Il était à quatre pattes, tremblait comme s'il avait la rage, troublé par tant de souffrance.

Sa gorge le brûlait, un feu semblait s'être activé en lui, il allais vraiment y resté.

Son loup étouffais avec lui, comment pouvait-il être aussi … Aussi faible ?!

Et puis il se dit que …

« Ac … Isaac ! Ça va aller. »

Peter ignorait l'êta critique de son colocataire. Derek n'avais jamais mentionné l'était plutôt critique du jeune loup. C'est troublé qu'il essaya de lui venir en aide.

Il ne savais quoi faire, jamais un loup n'avait fait de tel crise d'ailleurs, il n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi … Mal en point.

« tu cachais bien ton jeu ... »


	6. Chapter 6 : mauvais loup !

**Voilà la suite de ma petite histoire sur Peter et Isaac ... Perac ? bref j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevera pas et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! :)**

* * *

Isaac se réveilla, fatigué comme jamais.

Il bailla bruyamment et fit grogner la personne qui était collé à lui, il comprit alors qu'il était blottit dans une étreinte ferme et possessive, et qu'il ne pouvais visiblement pas bouger. Même s'il le voulais.

Un léger souffle d'air tiède le traversa tout entier, et la seconde d'après tout son corps se mis à tressaillir de surprise. Bien sur quand il prêta attention à l'odeur qui l'entourait de toutes part, Il se détendit, ferma les paupières puis enfonça son nez dans l'oreiller doux et moelleux et imagina comment Peter était installé. Il sentait une de ses jambes passer au dessus les siennes, un bras sous son cou et l'autre le tenant à la taille …

Son torse était collé à son dos, et la chaleur qu'il dégageait réchauffait le cœur et l'âme torturé de Lahey. Et la vision globale qu'il avait imaginé rendait bien. Vraiment bien.

Il n'avait pas cauchemarder cette nuit, non, il avait juste passé une nuit comme il en rêvais. Une nuit dans une éteinte chaude et rassurante, serte ce n'était pas une fille avec des boobs énormes, avec une longue chevelure soyeuse … Mais il se surprit lui même en préférant, après réflexions, les biceps et les fesses ferme.

Oui, il se cherchait toujours. Après tout il était encore jeune ! Donc il était excusé.

Il voulais encore dormir, encore pouvoir subir les bienfaits d'un sommeil paisible … Alors il écoutait la respiration fluide, constance et calme de Peter. Il dormais encore. Et Isaac ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, resserrait encore un peu sa proximité avec le beau grand méchant loup. Bah oui, autant faire les choses à fond.

« Isaac ! … Isaac ! … Merde Isaac ! »

c'est péniblement qu'il grogna, mécontent de son réveil jugé trop brutal. puis il se retourna, et tomba maladroitement du lit. Comment était-il arrivé aussi près du vide … Que dire ! Du précipice ? Il se rappelais pourtant s'être endormit dans les bras du loup, bien en sécurité au milieu du matelas …

Il était encore entortillé dans les draps, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir se séparé de lui. Il jurait dans sa moustache, n'arrivant pas à ses fins et se promis, une fois délivré, d'y foutre le feu.

Pendant ce temps, Peter était ...Au taquet.

Il était midi passé et le plus vieux c'était levé du mauvais pied. La cause ? Un Isaac très très collant.

Faisant un rêve sans doute très acrobatique, Isaac c'était, pendant sons sommeil, retrouvé à califourchon sur Pet', lui faisant toutes sortes de choses plus agréable les unes les autres. Ça il ne pouvais pas le nier !

Alors pourquoi était-il de mauvais poil ?

Eh bien, il aurait été aux anges, le plus heureux des hommes, si Isaac n'avais pas marmonné le prénom «Allison » ! La belle Allison, partit depuis 5 bons mois en France avec Chris, déchirant au passage le cœur de Scott et celui d'Isaac, un peu.

Le loup dit, en avait marre des jérémiades du plus jeune et l'attrapa par la peau des fesses pour le faire sortir des draps vraiment encombrant, chose qu'il arriva en un tour de main ce qui énerva juste légèrement Isaac, qui se traitait dans sa tête de bon à rien.

Il était resté assis par terre, il n'avais visiblement pas encore remarqué que le l'aîné le fixait avec un regard un peu … Comment dire ? Le juste milieu entre existé et exaspéré, si bien sur ça existait. Mais la vue qu'Isaac lui offrait involontairement lui fit oublier un instant les remords qu'il avait à son égard. Étrange … Vraiment bizarre.

Pendant que Lahey réfléchissait à la création du monde et de l'univers, Peter avait déjà posé son regard ailleurs et réussis à se convaincre de s'activer. Peut être Isaac le déstabilisais tellement que c'était devenu impossible pour lui de resté plus de 4 secondes à le regarder sans voir afflué dans son cerveau des idées perverses allant à l'encontre de ses principes ? Enfin Peter avait-il des principes ? Non ? Autant pour moi ? Peut être avait-il seulement envie d'un grand ménage de printemps. il se bougea donc et fit lit, sa douche, enfila un autre jogging cette fois-ci noir et plus près du corps. ( l'ancien ayant été détruit pendant la bataille ) et remis en ordre tout le loft.

« t'as l'intention de continué de bouder ou … Tu vas m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ? »

l'interpellé plissa les yeux, se retourna septique et prudent, n'avait-il pas encore remarquer ? Pauvre enfant.

«Isaac ?! »

« quoi ? »

il se pinça ne nez, sentant une migraine approché à grand pas.

« hum … Tu sais que … Tu es nu ? »

« je suis ... »

il baissa prudemment la tête, étant un peu dubitatif sur le propos de Peter.

Mais c'est péniblement gêné et frustré qu'il se découvrit nu comme un vers. Il couru alors à l'étage enfilé des vêtements trouvé au hasard et n'osa même plus descendre. Il pouvais déjà entendre les rires moqueurs et les paroles sarcastiques arrivées par courant d'air jusqu'à ses oreilles. Courant d'air ? Sur le moment c'était la seule comparaison qui coïncidais avec ce qu'il pouvais ressentir.

« allé descend ! Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je te verrais nu ... »

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase qui était tellement pleine de sous entendu, qu'il fit surchauffé le cerveau de Lahey, déjà surmené par les événements.

Peter était lui satisfait, satisfait d'avoir put entendre le cœur du jeune loup s'emballer par ses paroles un brin incitatrice. Méchant loup.


	7. Chapter 7 : super oreille

**Salut ! voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Ma fiction se termine puisque qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre ... Le dernier sera plus long que les autres, donc je risque de le poster dans 3,4 jours ! Je remercie aussi MonaLisa94 pour me corriger !**

 **Breff bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

« Il semblerait que tu aies oublié les petits soucis d'hier soir. »

Peter avait sorti ça avec tellement d'indifférence qu'Isaac hésita sur la réponse.

« Heu … Je … N'y ai pas réfléchi. »

L'ancien Alpha ferma les yeux, et soupira.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu ne te demandes même pas comment t'es arrivé nu dans mon lit ? »

Il rougit face à ses propos sorti sans ménagement.

« Je … Eh bien … Tu ... »

L'aîné s'assit sur le canapé et s'étala de tout son long et continua sans scrupule l'interrogatoire.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir eu une sorte de crise hier soir ? »

Face à ses révélations, il se mit à réfléchir intensément. Et effectivement, il avait vécu un véritable enfer la veille.

« Mon cerveau a dû vouloir me préserver de ce souvenir ! »

« Hé bien, après l'épisode de la cuisine, tu commençais à trembler, alors je t'ai embrassé et tu t'es calmé. »

J'ai. »

Il voulait en savoir plus. Peter avait fait exprès d'être aussi évasif, il voulait attendre avant de dévoiler les détails.

« Et après ? ... »

Peter sourit de toutes ses dents, il savait pertinemment comment emmerder Isaac et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

« Après ? Je t'ai débarrassé de tes vêtements devenus trempés et inconfortables. Après, je t'ai encore embrassé, enlacé et je t'ai parlé pour te rassurer. Une fois chose faite, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ma chambre, je t'ai couché et je t'ai fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. »

Isaac fit un sursaut et écarquilla les yeux.

« Vraiment ? »

« Non, je plaisante ! Je me suis juste couché à côté de toi. »

Il se détendit lentement face aux révélations assez satisfaisantes qu'il avait entendu.

« Hé, Isaac ? »

Il voulait s'enfuir pour prendre une douche, pour se laver de tous ses tracas et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais encore une fois le lycan Hale l'en empêcha.

« Tu sais, cette nuit tu m'as escaladé, tu m'as fait des choses … agréables. Et tu as gémi le prénom d'Allison. Pourquoi ? »

Isaac ne savait sincèrement pas de quoi il parlait mais, examinant attentivement le comportement du loup aîné, il comprit.

Il comprit qu'il n'était pas seulement curieux, mais qu'il était peiné. Il avait une mine déconfite, sans doute redoutait-il la réponse d'Isaac … Il avait la respiration courte et il sentait une pointe de tristesse.

Peter pouvait-il être triste ?!

« Je … Je ne sais pas Peter. Je dormais et … Je ne sais pas je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé d'elle. »

Parce qu'il avait rêvé d'une toute autre personne. Il avait rêvé de Hale, il avait rêvé ne faire qu'un avec ce lycan au sourire ravageur, aux muscles saillants et à sa peau luisante sous l'effort… Il rêvait de se noyer dans son regard azur, il rêvait de ces crocs prenant légèrement contact avec son épaule, le faisant souffrir de plaisir. Non, Allison, c'était du passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, Peter comprit que le jeune ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait.

« Je comprends. »

Isaac releva la tête, coupant court à ses pensées devenues un peu gênantes.

« Tu sais je … Je … »

Il ne savait pas comment se défendre, il ne savait pas comment rassurer à son tour l'ex alpha qu'était Peter.

« Je veux juste te dire que je ne rêvais pas d'elle, je rêvais … De … De … De toi. »

Le dernier mot était à peine audible, mais il suffit aisément à satisfaire Peter et à chasser ses idées noires.

Alors, étant rassuré, il alla calmement poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac, et le remercia dans un murmure tout aussi audible pour ses oreilles lupines.

« Comment ça va se finir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça va se finir ? »

« Ça ne se finira jamais. »

Dans l'obscurité semi-totale, Peter joua avec les bouclettes du plus jeune, la tête calée entre son cou et son épaule, dans la sérénité la plus totale.

Isaac sourit nerveusement, quand une idée lui traversa vivement l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Décidément rien à faire, les oreilles du loup sont beaucoup trop efficaces.


	8. Chapter 8 : le sixième sens

**et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! j'espère que jusqu'au bout elle vous aura plus, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des petits messages ;) Merci à ma correctrice ! Sur ceux, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

« Je me demandais … Avons-nous un sixième sens ? »

Peter ria dans le cou de celui-ci. Son souffle chaud lui donnait d'agréables frissons. Une amusante routine qui, d'après Isaac, ne prendrait pas fin de sitôt.

« Je pense que oui, mais j'ignore ce que c'est. »

« Quoi ? Toi ? Peter Hale ignore une chose ?! Le grand Peter ? Merde alors ... »

Légèrement blasé par les attaques d'Isaac, il lui rendit la pareille en le mordillant assez fort dans sa chair, particulièrement réceptive, pour qu'un cri passe la barrière de ses lèvres. Le contact des crocs sur sa peau claire et fragile ne pût que se traduire par un petit gémissement, mais largement suffisant pour satisfaire son assaillant.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va découvrir ce sixième sens. »

Isaac était perplexe. Mais il comprit vite les paroles évasives que lui avait susurré Peter, qui se mit, aussitôt, à califourchon sur celui-ci.

« Le premier : le toucher. »

Il entama une longue caresse en partant du cou, puis descendit tracer une ligne entre ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés et s'arrêta sur ses attributs, déjà en plein éveil. Il massa quelques minutes, histoire de faire sensation, puis se stoppa dans son élan, faisant grogner Isaac de déplaisir. Marchant à plein régime, Isaac gesticula, supplia Peter de continuer en frottant son bassin contre celui de son aîné, mais celui-ci répondit dans un grondement grave pour le mettre en garde. Il prenait les choses en main.

« Le deuxième : le goût. »

Isaac eut un frisson à l'approche de ce qui allait suivre.

Peter remonta son visage au dessus de celui d'Isaac, qui avait fermé les yeux attendant tout autre chose.

L'un ria, tandis que l'autre rouvrit les yeux, rouge de honte.

Peter se délecta de cette vision et revint à la charge. Il lécha, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, pour ensuite atteindre son cou (il aimait son cou) afin de lui faire les mêmes délices.

Étant satisfait de son travail (c'est-à-dire, retrouver un Isaac haletant, lui suppliant de continuer dans un petit couinement), il entreprit des choses bien plus sérieuses : Il s'attaqua à LA chose que Lahey désirait tant. Après plusieurs minutes de doux supplices, il allait enfin connaître la définition du mot extase.

Mettant littéralement en lambeau le seul tissu recouvrant encore Isaac, il lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise. Ce délicieux mélange finit par mettre le jeune loup dans un état second.

Entamant un va et vient frénétique sur LA chose Peter avait le goût d'Isaac en bouche, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire …

A bout de souffle et de force, Isaac lâcha prise, pour le plus grand bonheur de Hale.

Se remettant tout deux de leurs émotions, ils continuèrent leurs recherches pour le moins exaltante.

« Le troisième : ... »

Il voulait laisser Isaac le dire.

« Le … la vue. »

Peter sourit, aillant une vague idée de la suite. Il se leva de sur Isaac et fouilla dans ses affaires. Le jeune loup, qui ne s'était pas encore complètement remis des événements, ne voyait même pas le plus vieux sortir de sa commode, une sorte de t-shirt noir impeccablement plié.

Une fois la chose trouvée, il se remit en place au dessus d'Isaac et lui attrapa violemment les poignets et les placèrent au dessus de sa tête. Peter déchira le t-shirt et noua ses poignets fermement avant de les accrocher aux barreaux argentés du lit. Peter sentit une légère inquiétude qui se dégageait du plus jeune … Et il n'avait pas tord de s'inquiéter.

« Je … ne suis pas adepte du SM ! »

Peter ria, mais ria de façon à lui faire peur. Il ria à la façon Peter quoi !

Avec l'autre bout du t-shirt, qui n'était désormais qu'un vulgaire lambeau tiraillé dans tous les sens, il fit un bandeau qu'il mit sur les yeux du jeune blondinet. Bandeau bien approximatif vu la coupe du tissu ! Le pauvre avait une partie du visage recouvert …

« N'aie pas peur, je n'aime pas ces choses là. »

Isaac se sentait vulnérable, surtout quand il ne pouvait voir son ravisseur.

Peter était parti du lit, laissant un Isaac complètement perdu et sans doute légèrement paniqué. Il le contourna et l'ancien Alpha se retrouva debout, à côté de la tête du jeune lycan. Il s'agenouilla et l'embrassa goulûment. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Isaac le mordit et aillant de suite prit conscience de son erreur, répondit à son baisé explosif avec autant de ferveur que possible pour se faire pardonner.

Peter avait grogné, mais se dit que cela faisait parti du jeu. Il lâcha la seule prise qui le reliait à Isaac et vint se placer entre ses cuisses, les écartant légèrement.

Il respirait bruyamment attendant l'assaut qu'il savait imminent, mais la frustration venait prendre place dans la partie. Rien n'arriva, pourtant il sentait bien Peter à l'endroit OÙ ils allaient ne faire qu'un.

Alors il attendit, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve, perdant vite patience, il bougea pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Il eut une morsure à l'intérieur de la cuisse en guise de réponse. Il n'osa plus bouger un cil et attendit encore et encore. Peter savait se faire désirer.

Hale attendait le bon moment pour l'assaillir, il attendait que le plus jeune calme sa respiration et baisse sa garde au plus bas, quel sadique.

Une fois chose faite, une fois que Lahey était au bord du gouffre, une fois qu'il savait le jeune découragé, il entra en lui, sans ménager ses forces.

Un cri de douleur mélangé au plaisir sortit de la bouche de boucle d'or, qui était surpris mais qui savait pertinemment que ce moment allait arriver.

Peter entama un long va et vient, au début lent et souple, puis avec les minutes, rapide et dure. Plus l'orgasme arrivait chez l'aîné, plus il allait en profondeur et en vitesse. Le lien qui unissait les poignets d'Isaac ne tardèrent pas à céder sous la pression que le jeune exerçait inconsciemment dessus, et donc il en profita pour agripper les hanches du plus vieux, attendant sa délivrance.

« Quatrième : L'ouïe ... »

Et c'est dans un grand râle rauque qu'il se laissa aller dans le plus jeune lycan.

Encore une fois à bout de souffle, Isaac s'était lui même surpris à pouvoir endurer autant d'effort en si peu de temps, sans tomber dans le coma.

Peter, étant lui aussi bien amoché, se laissa rouler à côté du plus jeune, laissant son souffle revenir à la régulière.

Isaac reprit donc les commandes, riant légèrement avec la force qu'il lui restait.

« Cinquième : L'odorat. »

Il enleva le bout de tissu qui était encore agrippé à son visage et se mit sur le côté, tenant sa tête avec l'aide de son bras. Il regarda le plus vieux reprendre vie …

« Ce n'est peut être plus de ton âge ... »

Un son plus animal qu'humain fit sursauter le cadet, qui se remit sur le dos de son côté du lit, ne cherchant même plus le contact.

« Sucré. Peut être … Cerise. Mais aussi acide. Pomme. Tout ça avec … Des épices, curry. Une odeur bien plaisante … Je dois l'avouer. »

Isaac ne tarda pas à comprendre. Il pensait encore faire des choses très sportives. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il se dit que c'était fini pour les épreuves athlétiques. Mais …

Peter soupira, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit, dos à Isaac, ne le laissant pas discerner ses traits du visage.

« Alors, quel est le sixième d'après toi ? »

Isaac se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans les profondeurs moelleuses de son oreiller, légèrement humide de leurs ébats passés. C'est qu'il fait vite chaud quand on est aussi excité !

« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien mais ... »

Il s'était forcé à exagérer ses syllabes à cause de la pression que sa tête exerçait sur l'oreiller, ce qui fit rire Peter.

« Réfléchis ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons de plus ? »

Isaac reprit son air sérieux, se laissant glisser jusqu'au rebord du lit, il s'assit à l'opposé de Peter, maintenant dos à dos.

« Nous … Avons les sens décuplés. On ressent tout avec plus de finesse … Plus de précision ... »

Peter baissa la tête et soupira intérieurement. en faisait-il exprès ?

« Et grâce à quoi nous avons tout ça ? »

« Au loup. »

Peter grogna tout en faisant sortir son loup de sa cage et Isaac qui l'avait bien compris, en fit de même.

Peter rampait sur le lit tel un rapace qui jaugeait sa proie. S'aidant de ses griffes pour se donner de l'appuie, il tira par l'épaule Isaac qui se pencha en arrière.

Les yeux bleus électriques de Peter se mélangeaient alors aux yeux or du plus jeune. L'ex alpha embrassa bestialement Lahey, qui gronda de stupéfaction. Son loup n'était pas habitué à ce genre de contact.

Peter attrapa la langue d'Isaac, la mordillant du bout de ses canines, pressant assez fort pour faire couiner le loup Lahey.

Leur sixième sens était leur loup. Ce dernier faisait parti intégrante de leur personne, les deux personnalités cohabitaient dans un même corps. Aucune personne hormis les métamorphes pouvaient avoir le privilège de connaître ce petit plus.

Faisant l'amour férocement, laissant place à leur côté animal, c'est ainsi qu'ils terminèrent leurs recherches du sixième sens.

* * *

 **Alors vos impressions ? ;)**


End file.
